


Leaving You There was the Most Honest Thing I’ve Ever Done

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've just left my fiance at the altar. Why didn't I do it earlier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving You There was the Most Honest Thing I’ve Ever Done

A/N: Rose has left her fiancé at the altar a few hours ago. She is at her parents house, Weasley Manor in her private bathroom. Please review, as this is my first attempt at a POV story.

This was beta-ed by the amazing Dojh167/Sameth Saboly

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Staring at myself in the mirror, I realise the true implications of my actions. I ruined my wedding day. I left my fiancé at the altar. I don’t love him. I never did. I just thought I did.

 

 

We had a whirlwind romance. On Graduation Day, he pulled me into a cleaning cupboard while I was on my way to the bathroom. That was where he told me he loved me, and wanted me to become his girlfriend. I accepted. Little did I know that only after a few months of dating, during which I was wined and dined, brought roses at work and expensive jewellery, he would pop the question. Maybe I said yes because I was a little tipsy, or believed that I did love him. But I’ve come to realise in the two short months since I agreed, that I love another. 

 

 

But this ‘another’ is already with someone. He is my ex. Yes, my ex. We were dating in my sixth year, until I broke it off, when he proposed, and I said yes, but that I wanted to wait to get engaged til I was at least graduated. He wanted it to be immediate. I didn’t. In hindsight, I refused because he though he had met my parents on many occasions, it was never as a prospective husband for me. This ‘another’ soon rebounded on one of my many cousins. They broke up, mere hours before my wedding because his partner asked him if he still had feelings for me, and he confessed that he did. I overheard, called him to my room, and talked to him. That’s when I decided.

 

 

Those 2 months were spent planning the wedding with my ex’s mother and my own. They were a nightmare. From place settings to the venue, everything had to be chosen, confirmed, and re-confirmed! After a month and a half I told them to come to me only for final decisions. Thankfully they didn’t mind. It just meant that they had a bigger say in their childs’ wedding.

 

 

I should have called the wedding off as soon as I realised I didn’t love him. But I couldn’t break his heart until now. I had to do it before it was too late and we were married for life. I regret not ending the engagement sooner, but we were both busy with planning the wedding, and starting our new jobs.

 

 

I think I hurt him badly. And our parents as well.

I’m going to leave England. My beloved and I are going to travel around the world, disguised, alone but with each other.

We won’t have to worry about money, our accounts combined could last us until we’re three hundred!

 

 

I’ve heard my ex has already left for Paris, where we were going to spend our honeymoon. I’m thinking about going to the little cottage we had booked, and explaining why I didn’t marry him, but I don’t know I have the courage to. He’s not the sort to forgive easily, especially when we were so close to getting married.

 

 

The ivory, satin, princess cut, sweetheart gown is still hanging in my wardrobe, a sore reminder of him. My parents tried to pay for it, but he insisted. I made sure he never got a look at it though, and he probably never will.

The pearl and diamond ring he gave me when he proposed is sitting on my dressing table, along with the ring I was supposed to slide onto his finger yesterday. My beloved is finding an envelope, and then mailing them later today.

 

 

My ex may never forgive me, but I know that I deserve it. After all, I, Rose Weasley, left fiery Scorpius Malfoy for sweet Teddy Lupin.

 

 

The End.


End file.
